psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Educational measurement
Educational measurement or educational evaluation is the evaluation process of characterizing and appraising some aspect of the education enterprise. Standards for educational evaluation The Joint Committee on Standards for Educational Evaluation published three sets of standards for educational evaluations. The Personnel Evaluation Standards was published in 1988, The Program Evaluation Standards (2nd edition) was published in 1994, and The Student Evaluations Standards was published in 2003. Each publication presents and elaborates a set of standards for use in a variety of educational settings. The standards provide guidelines for designing, implementing, assessing and improving the identified form of evaluation. Each of the standards has been placed in one of four fundamental categories to promote evaluations that are proper, useful, feasible, and accurate. The Personnel Evaluation Standards educational personnel can be assessd with regard to their performance for example to ensure that they meet minimal competency standards * The propriety standards require that evaluations be conducted legally, ethically, and with due regard for the welfare of evaluatees and clients involved in. * The utility standards are intended to guide evaluations so that they will be informative, timely, and influential. * The feasibility standards call for evaluation systems that are as easy to implement as possible, efficient in their use of time and resources, adequately funded, and viable from a number of other standpoints. * The accuracy standards require that the obtained information be technically accurate and that conclusions be linked logically to the data. The Program Evaluation Standards * The utility standards are intended to ensure that an evaluation will serve the information needs of intended users. * The feasibility standards are intended to ensure that an evaluation will be realistic, prudent, diplomatic, and frugal. * The propriety standards are intended to ensure that an evaluation will be conducted legally, ethically, and with due regard for the welfare of those involved in the evaluation, as well as those affected by its results. * The accuracy standards are intended to ensure that an evaluation will reveal and convey technically adequate information about the features that determine worth or merit of the program being evaluated. The Student Evaluation Standards On an individual student basis educational measurement techniques are used to aid amongst other aims: screening, educational diagnosis and assess, for example, academic achievement, school adjustmentetc * The Propriety standards help ensure that student evaluations are conducted lawfully, ethically, and with regard to the rights of students and other persons affected by student evaluation. * The Utility standards promote the design and implementation of informative, timely, and useful student evaluations. * The Feasibility standards help ensure that student evaluations are practical; viable; cost-effective; and culturally, socially, and politically appropriate. * The Accuracy standards help ensure that student evaluations will provide sound, accurate, and credible information about student learning and performance. See also * Adaptive testing * Competency evaluation * Curriculum based assessment * Educational psychology tests * Entrance examinations * Evaluation methods and techniques * Formative assessment * Grading * Minimum competency tests * Performance evaluation * Program evaluation * Summative assessment * Wikiversity: Educational standards organisations * Educational assessment Notes and references # Joint Committee on Standards for Educational Evaluation. (1988). The Personnel Evaluation Standards: How to Assess Systems for Evaluating Educators. Newbury Park, CA: Sage Publications. # Joint Committee on Standards for Educational Evaluation. (1994). The Program Evaluation Standards, 2nd Edition. Newbury Park, CA: Sage Publications. # Committee on Standards for Educational Evaluation. (2003). The Student Evaluation Standards: How to Improve Evaluations of Students. Newbury Park, CA: Corwin Press. External links * Joint Committee on Standards for Educational Evaluation Category:Evaluation Category:Educational psychology Category:Educational assessment category:testing